The Raven
by Evala
Summary: Damon ist am Ende seiner Kraft doch Stefano kann ohne ihn nicht leben.


The Raven

Pairing: Damon/Stefano

Disclaimer: Beide gehören nicht mir sondern den jeweiligen Produktionsfirmen

Inhalt: I so suck at that

Der Winter hatte Einzug gehalten in die Straßen der kleinen Stadt. Wie ein Mantel bedeckte sein weißes Gold die Straßen. Das Grün des Frühlings war fort und würde ruhen bis der Schnee taute.

Es wurde früh dunkel. Auch die Straßenlaternen brachten die Illusion des Sommers nicht wieder. Sie halfen nur zu erinnern wie kalt es war indem sie die weiße Pracht anstrahlten. Der Abend war bereits fortgeschritten.

Missmutig stapfte er durch den Schnee. Die Kälte fühlte er nicht. Zu lange schon lebte er. Er musste seine Emotionen in Zaum halten. Das Gespräch vorhin hatte nicht dazu beigetragen. Im Gegenteil. Es hatte das Biest in ihm geweckt. Er war lieber geflüchtet als etwas Schlimmes zu tun. Es war gleich was er sagte. Er würde nicht danach handeln. Und eben das fand ihn im Schneegestöber wieder.

Er selbst fand das Schneegestäuber magisch. Es zwang die sonst so gestressten Menschen zum Einhalten. Die Natur forderte ihren Triput von allen. Menschen, Tiere und Pflanzen. Sie war eine gnadenlose Richterin und nur der Stärkere überlebte. Im Winter zeigte sie all ihre Kraft. Begab sich in eine natürliche Auslese.

In seiner Heimat hatte es so etwas nicht gegeben. Schnee. Erst nach seinem Tod hatte er das erste Mal Schnee gesehen. Und sich sofort darin verliebt. Mit dem Verlust der Wärme hatte er in Bruder Winter einen neuen Freund gefunden.

Die schwarzen Locken kräuselten sich bereits als er innenhielt. Auf den selben See, den auch er angeblickt haben musste vor ein paar Wochen. Oh wie sehr wünschte er sich die Entscheidung hatte anders ausgesehen. Das verfluchte Biest. Was hatte sie für ein Recht sich zu nehmen was ihm zustand?

"Wie kommst du darauf das ich mich für sie entschieden habe?"

Er schrak hoch. Das war ein Traum. Es musste ein verdammter Traum sein. So lange war seine letzte Mahlzeit nicht her. Da war er sich sogar sehr sicher. Aber wie war es dann möglich? Seine Nase in den Wind gestreckt roch er es nun. Den Geruch des Fremden. Wie Wildblumen und Leder. Ein bekannter Geruch.

Ein Lachen erscholl hinter ihm:

"Hast du das Sprechen verlernt, Bruder?"

Nun drehte er sich um. Und tatsächlich stand er da. Die blasse Haut. Das Leder. Die grünen Augen. Alles war hier. Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten?

"Was willst du hier, kleiner Bruder?"

Ärger stieg in ihm auf. Typisch sein kleiner Bruder. Er fragte sich was wieder los war.

POV Wechsel

Er betrachtete seinen großen Bruder. Nahm die Gestalt in sich auf. Die schlanke Figur. Etwas größer als er selbst. Die dunkle Kleidung. Das rabenschwarze Haar und die blasse Haut. All das sah er. Und noch viel mehr. Wie hatte er das je vergessen können? Wie hatte er den Geruch vergessen können. Wie edles Zedernholz roch die blasse Haut. Hatte sie bereits gerochen wie sie beide noch sterblich gewesen waren. Eine lang vergessene Zeit. Lang vergessen. Die gestohlenen Momente. Voller Leidenschaft. Immer in Angst erwischt zu werden. Er erinnerte sich genau. Oh ja wie hätte er es je vergessen können...

Italien, Florenz

Er hatte nicht immer mit den selben Augen auf seinen großen Bruder geschaut. Am Anfang war das Heldentum gewesen. Sein Bruder hatte ihn beschützt. Mit 8 hatte er sich schützend vor ihn gestellt und die Faust abgefangen, die für ihn bestimmt gewesen war.

Mit 12 hatte er den verdammten Priester davon abgehalten sich an ihm zu vergehen. Nicht alle Ministranten hatten dieses Glück. Nicht alle hatte seinen Bruder. In der Nacht schien der damals 12 jährige so viel älter. Wut strahlte er aus. Aber auch Tod. Ja, er war sich sicher das sein Bruder in dieser Nacht für ihn gemordet hätte.

Schon damals war seine Haut eher blass gewesen. Die Augen fast schwarz. Wie die eines Raben. Die dunklenen Locken standen wild von seinem Kopf ab. Und seine Laune war ganz ähnlich wie die des egozentrischen Tieres.

Freiheitsliebend. Nur draußen war er glücklich. Wo er tun und lassen konnte was immer er wollte. Deshalb war sein Bruder schon immer ein Freund der Nacht gewesen. Mit der Zeit wurde er ebenso ein Rätsel wie der dunkle Schleier selbst.

Störrisch. Wo er ihrem Vater Recht gab widersprach sein Bruder jedes Mal. Nur der Diskussion Willens erhob er seine Stimme. Seiner Mutter so ähnlich. Das war wohl der Grund, warum sein Vater danach immer weinte.

Loyal. Loyal wie der Rabe zu seinen Gefährten so war sein Bruder zu ihm. Er beschütze ihn. Er half ihn und er heilte. Niemals wieder hatte er eine tiefere Bindung zu dem Rätsel, das sein Bruder war gehabt.

Aber er kam vom Thema ab. Sehr weit. Das geschah meist wenn er über ihn nachdachte. Er schweifte ab. Ja wann hatten sich die Gefühle zu verändern begonnen? Ja wann. Er legte seinen Kopf schief.

Als sein Bruder gerade 17 war. Er hatte begonnen in seine Gestalt hinein zu wachsen. Da erwachte auch die unglaubliche Anziehungskraft, die der ältere hatte. Mittlerweile war er einem Raben so ähnlich das viele ihn "The Raven" nannten.

Er war wie das mysteriöse Tier. Kam und verschwand im Rauch. Wer hätte gedacht das sein Bruder diese Fähigkeit mit auf die andere Seite nehmen würde.

See, Gegenwart

Er sah ihn an. Er wusste was in ihm vorging. Jemand hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Er hätte niemals gedacht das sie es wäre. Sie, die Schlange, die die Brüder beinahe entzweit hätte hatte ihm gezeigt, das es nur einen Gefährten für ihn gab. Der Rabe war Sein und sein allein.

Italien, Florenz

Am Anfang war der Ältere zaghaft gewesen. So hatte er sich lange nur mit Beobachten begnügen müssen. Das Spiel der Muskeln unter einem Tattoo. Oh ja er hatte ein Tattoo. Der Rabe erstreckte sich über den ganzen Rücken. Lebendig schien er. Wie ein Wesen aus alter Zeit bewegte er sich auf dem Rücken seines Bruders als dieser sich der Lust hingab.

Er hatte keine Probleme eine Gespielin zu finden. Ihr Name und das Aussehen seines Bruders öffneten ihm alle Türe. Eifersucht schwoll in seinem damals 16 jährigen Körper auf. Der Rabe gehörte ihm. Ihm alleine. Doch er sollte sich nicht mehr lange gedulden müssen.

Auch wenn es ein Zufall war so trieb die gleiche Schlange seinen Bruder in seine Arme, die sie später beinahe zerstören sollte.

See, Gegenwart  
>POV Wechsel<p>

Was wollte sein Bruder hier? Verdammt nochmal. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Jetzt oder nie. Die dunklenen Augen blickten hart in die grünen seines Gegenüber.

"Was willst du hier, Bruder?"

Der andere sah ihn an. Schien in Gedanken. Gedanken eines Vampires waren nicht wie Gedanken eines Sterblichen. Sie waren schneller. Lebendiger. Ein Vampir konnte in Sekunden 3 Leben sehen. Deshalb schalteten die meisten Vampire ihre Gefühle einfach ab. Es war einfach zu viel. Zu viel zu ertragen. Diese Flut von Bildern. Diese Flut von Gefühlen. Nun spürte er die Verbindung. Verdammt. Was hatte sein Bruder vor?

Er konnte nichts tun. Nichts. Wie sein Bruder wurde auch er in den Strom der Vergangenheit gezogen und musste sich die ersten zaghaften Anfänge ihrer körperlichen Beziehung ansehen. Doch diesmal gab es einen Unterschied. Er sah nicht als er selbst. Nein. Er war sein kleiner Bruder.

Verdammtes Genie. Sein Bruder kannte ihn besser als er sich selbst.

Italien Florenz

Sie schaute ihnen zu wie die Schlange die sie war. Von Außen war sie zerbrechlich. Blaß. Doch innen brannte das böse Feuer der Verdammnis. Er sah sich selbst. Er sah wie er zögerte. Sein Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz genommen. Wider erwarten war sie eine begeisterte Zuschauerin. Speziell wenn es um die beiden Brüder ging.

Licht und Dunkelheit wurden sie genannt. Der Tag und der Rabe wurden sie gerufen. Sie saß in ihrem Sessel. Zufriedenheit ruhte in ihren Augen. Das weiße Nachthemd bedeckte den zerbrechlichen Körper. Blass war ihr Gesicht. Doch ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet.

Auf seine Verzweiflung, die er nun durch die Augen seines Bruders beobachtete. Er selbst hatte noch genaue Erinnerungen daran. Nun fühlte er sich wie in der Hölle. Er spürte seine eigene Verzweiflung. Sein eigenes Verlangen. Seinen Verstand. Sein Bruder war 17 Jahre. Er war nach Italienischem Recht noch nicht einmal mündig. Sein Bruder. Er war sein verdammter Bruder.

Doch nun war noch etwas anderes da. Die Lust. Die unbekannte Lust, die von seinem kleinen Bruder kam. Wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte. Er glaubte innerlich zu zerreißen. Nie hatte er solches Feuer gekannt. Es war nicht gnädig. Es verbrannte Leib und Seele.

Ihre Augen. Zufriedenheit und boshafte Erwartung.

Seine Augen. Verzweiflung. Die Bitte um Gnade. Seine eigene Lust, die er so lange verborgen hatte.

Die Augen seines Bruders. Das Feuer. Wie es seinen Bruder fast verbrannte.

Er betete sich selbst an. Er durfte sich nicht bewegen. Noch war sein Hemd geschlossen. Der schwarze Samt verriet nichts. Der Rabe war in seinem Käfig. Sicher schlief er auf seinem Rücken und in Dunkelheit. Er kniete und spürte seinen Zwiespalt. Er liebte sie. Ja, das tat er wirklich. Aber er liebte ihn auch. Vielleicht viel mehr als er sie liebte.

Als er von der Universität kam hatte er sie beide vorgefunden und aufgeschrien. Er war sein. Die kleine Schlampe. Nun verzog sie die Mundwinkel. Grinste. Ja die Wut war das Ende gewesen. Das und das forsche Vorgehen seines Bruders.

"Trau dich", hatte sie in gebrochenen Italienisch gehaucht.

Als stände sie neben seinem Bruder. Das Feuer hatte den Jüngeren nun fast vollständig. Von seinen Lippen tropfte mächtiges Blut. Ihr Blut. Ihre Macht. Er war nur das Werkzeug. Rabe. Kleiner Rabe.

"Zieh ihm das Hemd aus. Betrachte den Raben, den du so begehrst."

Sein Bruder lies keinen Widerstand zu und schon bald befand er sich auf dem Rücken. Eine Zunge, die ihn alles kosten würde strich nach was vorher der Finger erkundet hatte. Nun übertrug sich das Feuer auf ihn selbst. Er hatte noch nicht einmal vom Blut gekostet doch brannte die Lust in seinen Adern.

Doch sein Bruder lies keinen Widerstand zu. Niemals. Es war als wäre er besessen. Er hatte den Raben gefangen. Jetzt und für immer.

POV Wechsel

Es kostete ihn alles die Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten. Das sein Bruder geschwächt war machte es einfacher. Er lies ihn alles fühlen. Ohne Gnade zu zeigen. Er musste seinen störrischen Raben vor dem Schlimmsten bewahren. Sollte er es nicht schaffen so würde nicht nur "The Raven" seinen letzten Weg gehen.

Ohne das Geschöpf vor ihm konnte er nicht sein. Er wusste das er auch jetzt noch egoistisch war. Er brauchte seinen Bruder. Er war bereit dafür Kompromisse einzugehen. Nun hieß es seinen Bruder in Fesseln zu legen. Den Raben in Ketten zu fesseln so das er ihm nicht davon flog.

Freiheitsliebendes Geschöpf. Großer Geist. Lauf nicht fort. Bleib hier.

Er verstärkte die Verbindung. Es schmerzte ihn. Die seelischen Mauern seines Bruders waren hoch doch nicht unüberwindbar.

Er sah das selbe Bild.

Wie sie auf dem Sessel saß. Er hatte ihm unter sich. Ertastete das Tattoo. Spürte wie sich die Tinte bewegte. Das Leben in seinem Bruder pulsierte. Der Geruch. Zedernholz. Sie wollte den Raben sehen. Wollte das stolze Geschöpf in seinen Fängen sehen. Sie hatte ihm einst gesagt:

"Der einzige, dem er sich beugen wird bist du selbst, mi amor. Nur du besitzt sein Herz aber ich will seinen Körper. So hilf mir, mi amor und ich werde dir helfen."

Es war fast unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Lust. Die Haut unter seinen Finger. So heiß. Wie Feuer. Schweiß erschien. Er biss zu. Grinste. Ein leichtes Stöhnen war unter ihm zu hören.

Der jetztige und der von damals mussten eins werden. Er wusste das. Die Gefühle waren noch immer vorhanden. Der Rabe aber war in der Luft. Er wollte fliegen. Er wollte aber das er blieb. So viele Jahrhunderte. So viele verpassten Chancen.

Verdammt. Sie hatte alles gesehen. Bis ins letzte. Als er das damals noch sterbliche Gesicht geblickt hatte. Sie waren vereint. Träume waren im Anblick der Wahrheit zu Staub zerfallen. Nichts stand dem Geschmack der dunklen Locken gleich. Die schwarzen Augen schlossen sich. Er hielt die Arme noch immer. Der Rabe bewegte sich nun schneller. Er nahm den von Küssen gezeichneten Mund erneut in Anspruch.

Spielte mit der sonst so gewandten Zunge. Lies seinen Bruder Blut schmecken. Spürte wie das Feuer auch auf ihn überging. Wie sich der schlanke Körper ihm nun entgegen bog. Der Geist öffnete. Sie verschmolz die beiden auch in ihrer Seele. Unwissend das es für immer sein sollte.

Dann explodierte die Welt und die Vergangenheit war Geschichte.

See Gegenwart

Er war in seinen Armen. Die Last der Gefühle waren zuviel für seinen Körper gewesen. Er barg ihn in seinen Armen wie ein Kind. Strich ihm die dunklenen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

"Verstehst du es nicht Damon? Weißt du es nicht?"

Dunkle Augen blickten auf:

"Ich war schon damals verloren, Stefano. Ist es nicht so?"

Er grinste. Fühlte die Gedanken seines Bruders. Fühlte die Resignation. Doch er fühlte auch das Feuer, das er in Damon wieder entfacht hatte.

"Vielleicht, Bruder", antwortete er. Doch wenn Damon verloren war so war er es auch. Jetzt und für immer. Er konnte ohne sein Geschöpf nicht leben. Der Rabe lag da. Der schwarze Mantel waren seine Flügel.

Stefano beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und das erste Mal in 30 Jahren erlaubte Damon es. Ließ es zu. Eine Zunge fand die andere. Spielten. Sie waren Vampire. Luft war nicht benötigt. Stefano war überglücklich. Lächelte. Damons Körper erinnerte sich an den seinen. Wie hätte er es nicht? Kathrine hatte sie auf ewig verbunden. Sie war es, die sie zu einer Seele gemacht hatte und Elena war es gewesen, die sie beinahe getrennt hätte.

Doch niemals wieder. Nie mehr. Er nahm seinen Raben. Leicht wie eine Feder war er. Der Geschmack von Zedernholz allgegenwärtig. Dann ging er nach Hause. Durch die Dunkelheit. Er ließ nicht los. Niemals wieder. Der Rabe war sein. Jetzt und für immer.

"Ja Bruder du warst schon damals verloren. Mein Held. Mein Liebster. Mein Raven."

Und Damon seuftze. Ja, Stefano hatte Recht. Der Rabe hatte Ketten: Für jetzt und für immer!

The End


End file.
